<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Alone Wanderer by Gogomonow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813991">The Alone Wanderer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogomonow/pseuds/Gogomonow'>Gogomonow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogomonow/pseuds/Gogomonow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lone Wanderer had to leave vault 101. Forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amata Almodovar &amp; Female Lone Wanderer, Amata Almodovar &amp; Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria &amp; Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria &amp; Lone Wanderer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Alone Wanderer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished trouble on the homefront and it made me pretty sad, so I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s a bright new day for the vault… But I’m afraid there’s one thing that has to change.” Amata was monologuing about the future of the vault.<br/>“Whatever it is, I’m glad to help.” The Lone Wanderer smiled, she was ready to do anything for her best friend and her former home.<br/>“I know you are, and on behalf of the vault I thank you for all you’ve done. But there are many who still blame you for what happened. So I have to ask you to leave. I’m sorry, but the situation is just too delicate for you to stay. Please, if you really want to help the vault you have to go.” Amata didn’t know how the Wanderer would react to this news.<br/>“Oh.” The Wanderer said simply. “I wasn’t planning on staying, I still have work to do. You know, supplying clean water to the whole wasteland and all that.” The Wanderer half-heartedly chuckled.<br/>“You took that better than I expected.” Amata was shocked that her best friend didn’t seem upset at all.<br/>“Well, yeah, I can still visit from time to time right?” The Wanderer smiled at Amata.<br/>“No.” Amata said shortly. “Even once the vault has stabilized the bad memories of the past weeks might make you being here a bad idea.”<br/>The Wanderers face dropped, she had expected to still be able to see Amata every so often. “Well then, I guess this is our final goodbye. I’ll miss you Amata. you’re gonna be a great Overseer.”<br/>“Goodbye, you’ll always be my best friend.” Amata hugged her friend tight. “Now go, I can’t stand to see you anymore.” Amata waved The Wanderer away, tears shining in her eyes.<br/>“Perhaps one day I will see you outside.” The Wanderer said to Amata with a final wave as she left the infirmary.<br/>The Wanderer made her way through the twisting halls of the vault saying goodbye to everyone she saw. Some people were sad to see her go, but others were obviously happy to be rid of her. Except Butch who said, “No fucking way is this gonna be the last time you see me. I’ll catch you when I ditch this joint.”<br/>When The Wanderer reached the door she hesitated for a minute before stepping out. Looking back at her old life one last time before the door closed. The Wanderers lip began to tremble. She sat leaning against the rock walls of the cave before beginning to cry.<br/>Now The Wanderer had nobody. Her Father was dead, her friends had locked her out of the only home she had ever had. She must have stayed in that spot crying for hours. For the first time ever, The Lone Wanderer felt truly alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>